Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice characters
Pleiades Saints ; Kazumi (かずみ?) / Kazumi Subaru (昴 かずみ Subaru Kazumi?) : The main protagonist of Puella Magi Kazumi Magica is a magical girl with no memories besides her name, though she slowly starts to regain her memories as she fights alongside her friends, Umika and Kaoru. She wears bells on her ears that can sometimes change things according to her wishes, and an ahoge that allegedly can detect witches. She often judges people to be bad or good depending on whether they waste food. When transformed, she dons a black outfit with a witch's hat and fights using a large cross. As a result of her memory loss, she does not remember the wish she made as she never told Umika or Kaoru what is was. As a result of absorbing evil nuts from Airi, she occasionally enters a rabid state. : It is soon revealed by Satomi that Kazumi was originally a magical girl named Michiru Kazusa, who had died when she turned into a witch. The Pleiades decided to make clones of her, filling her corpse with the flesh of witches and having memories implanted by Umika, the current Kazumi being the thirteenth clone made. (Kazumi can be written in kanji as "一三", meaning "thirteen".) : During the climax, as Kazumi was technically a man-made magical girl who hadn't made a contract, she becomes a true magical girl with the simple wish to become human, taking on the last name Subaru (昴?) (meaning "Pleiades") as she does so and gaining a new appearance. ; Umika Misaki (御崎 海香 Misaki Umika?) : Kazumi's friend and a middle school student who lives in her home with Kazumi and Kaoru and is also a magical who is part of a seven girl group known as the Pleiades Saints. She is a best-selling novelist as a result of using her wish to meet with an editor who would recognize her talent. She uses a magical book which allows her to read a witch's mind, allowing her to determine its weakness. Whenever she has writer's block, she enters a fierce cooking phase before going on a shopping spree. She gained the ability to rewrite memories, using it on Kyubey to prevent him from making further contracts. She survives the events of the series and decides to write a new book called Innocent Malice. ; Kaoru Maki (牧 カオル Maki Kaoru?) : Umika and Kazumi's friend, a magical girl who lives with them. She enjoys playing soccer, but got injured in a match, which placed a heavy burden on the person who tackled her that she felt guilty about. She wished to help those that were hurt that day, which resulted in her possessing great leg strength. In battle, she is able to form powerful armor around her limbs. She survives the final fight and, together with Umika, promise to protect Kazumi and find a way to reverse the Witch creation process. ; Saki Asami (浅海 サキ Asami Saki?) : An intelligent magical girl who is the leader of the Pleiades Saints and has a strong desire to protect Kazumi. After the death of her sister, Miyuki, she became a magical girl after being saved by Kazumi, wishing for the flower Miyuki left behind to bloom forever. When she learned of the nature of magical girls' transformations into witches, she and the other Pleiades Saints began removing soul gems from other magical girls and preserving their bodies so that they would not become witches, hoping for a way to make them human again. It's stated that Saki was in love with Michiru, the original Kazumi, which makes her unable to kill the failed clones. Inevitably, she is turned into a witch when Kanna forces an evil nut into her. ; Mirai Wakaba (若葉 みらい Wakaba Mirai?) : One of the Pleiades Saints, who often acts like a rich kid and tends to whack Kazumi on the head whenever she doubts herself. She has the ability to summon large amounts of teddy bears to overwhelm the enemy. She used her wish to have a museum for all her teddy bears. In the past, she was a shy girl who didn't have any friends. She was in love with Saki, but was ultimately killed by her when she turned into a witch. ; Satomi Usagi (宇佐木 里美 Usagi Satomi?) : A polite magical girl. When she was unable to help a pet cat, she used her wish to gain the ability to talk to animals as she wants to become a vet when she grows up. Her magic allows her to control other people. Similar to Mami in the original series, she is shown to become mentally unstable when she learns the truth about witches and sees Kazumi as a witch who only looks like a human. Revealing the truth to Kazumi about her true nature, Satomi attempts to kill Kazumi using other failed clones; however, during the battle, her soul gem begins to crack despite not having any visible corruption, and she transforms into a witch who is soon killed by Kazumi. ; Niko Kanna (神那 ニコ Kanna Niko?) : A dry-witted magical girl who often speaks in blunt statements, real name Kanna Hijiri (聖 カンナ Hijiri Kanna?). Having falling into depression after accidentally killing two other girls in a gun tragedy when she was young, she became a magical girl to escape from reality, creating a clone of herself to take her place in her family to experience the happiness she couldn't, whilst she took on the name of "Niko Kanna", showing she viewed herself as the "fake" of the two. (Niko can be written in kanji as "二子", meaning "twin" or "second child".) Her magic involves reconstructing materials into other objects such as missiles or clones. She ended up transforming into a witch following a battle against the Souju sisters, during which her clone, Kanna, replaced her in the group. ; Michiru Kazusa (和紗 ミチル Kazusa Michiru?) : Michiru was the magical girl who Kazumi was based on. She had become a magical girl after making a contract with Kyubey to allow her grandmother to live her final day in peace. Having previously been rescued by Mami beforehand, Michiru had taken on her trait of naming her special abilities. It was Michiru who saved the Pleiades Saints and convinced them to become magical girls. However, she soon transformed into a witch, leading the Pleiades to learn the truth behind magical girls. Choosing to reject the system, the Pleiades attempted to revive Michiru, eventually leading to the creation of Kazumi. Supporting characters ; Jubey (ジュゥべえ Jūbē?) : An incubator who contracted the Pleiades Saints, turning them into magical girls. He can absorb the darkness from soul gems directly into his black fur. After he revealed the true nature of magical girls to the Pleiades, Umika rewrote his memories, preventing him from making any further contracts and as such is an individual being rather than an operative of the Incubators. He was created by Niko using one of Kyubey's corpses, so they wouldn't have to use grief seeds. In the end, Jubey eventually dissolved, and it is revealed that his cleaning of soul gems only polished the surface – essentially hiding the corruption – meaning that the magical girls were vulnerable to running out of magic and turning into witches, a fact even he was unaware of. ; Souichirou Tachibana (立花 宗一郎 Tachibana Sōichirō?) : A man who discovers Kazumi inside a briefcase which was supposed to contain a bomb he had intended to use to blow up a mall as revenge for losing his shop in a bad deal with the mall manager. After Kazumi sees good in him and prevents him from being set up by a possessed detective, he becomes the manager of an Italian restaurant and may be dating Misako. ; Misako Ishijima (石島 美佐子 Ishijima Misako?) : Misako is a detective investigating the disappearance of several girls, following the disappearance of her friend Remi, who was actually a magical girl. During the first chapter, she had turned into a pseudo-witch and had attempted to kill Kazumi, but was stopped after Kazumi regained her magical girl powers. ; Remi Shiina (椎名 レミ Shīna Remi?) : Misako's best friend in high school. She was secretly a magical girl, though her three-year-old sister was aware of her secret. Remi suddenly disappeared one day, and her disappearance along with her sister's story of her being a magical girl spurred Misako into becoming a detective investigating into the existence of magic and the disappearances of young girls. ; Kyouka Shida (志田 京香 Shida Kyōka?) : A girl who works at a cosmetic store. She was turned into a pseudo-witch by Airi, but was saved by Kazumi, Kaoru and Umika. ; Yuuri (ユウリ Yūri?) / Airi Anri (杏里 あいり Anri Airi?) : An evil magical girl who targets Kazumi in an attempt to get revenge on the Pleiades Saints. Her true identity is that of the real Yuuri's best friend, Airi, who was diagnosed with a terminal disease, but was cured by Yuuri when she became a magical girl. However, when Yuuri transformed into a witch and was forced to be killed by the Pleiades Saints, Airi swore revenge on the Pleiades, and making a contract with Kyubey to take Yuuri's form and targeting Kazumi so they can feel the pain of losing someone precious. She attempts to kill Kazumi, but in the end she ends up using too much magical power and transforms into a witch too, who Kazumi is forced to kill. ; Yuuri Asuka (飛鳥 ユウリ Asuka Yūri?) : Airi's best friend who had desires of becoming a famous chef. When Airi was diagnosed with a terminal illness that would kill her in a short while, Yuuri made a contract to become a magical girl in order to cure her of her illness. She had often used her powers as a magical girl to go around curing other ill children. However, this proved to be too much for her, as she soon transformed into a witch and was killed by the Pleiades Saints. The real Yuuri is only seen in flashbacks, as the evil magical girl known as Yuuri is not the true Yuuri, but actually her friend Airi, who was led to believe by Kyubey that she had been wrongfully murdered. Thus, she took on the identity of Yuuri to get revenge on the Pleiades Saints. ; Sumire Akane (茜 すみれ Akane Sumire?) : A magical girl that was attacked by the Pleiades Saints. She knew Kaoru because they both played soccer to together. She was put into the Freezer post-attack and was eventually turned into a witch by Kanna. ; Ayase Souju (双樹 あやせ Sōju Ayase?) / Luca Souju (双樹 ルカ Sōju Ruka?) : Ayase is a magical girl who goes around picking the soul gems out of other magical girls. Her body actually holds two souls, Ayase and Luca, each with their own transformations, as the result of a split personality. They are very protective of each other's soul gems. They are defeated with a joint attack performed by Kazumi and Niko. ; Kaede Hinata (Kaede Hinata?) : One of the many magical girls sleeping in the Freezer. She is turned into part of the "Dawn of the Hyades" by Kanna. ; Kanna Hijiri (聖 カンナ Hijiri Kanna?) : The story's main antagonist. Having been cloned from the original Kanna, Niko, Kanna lived her life with general happiness. When she learned of her true nature after spotting Niko in battle, Kanna swore to get revenge, making a contract with Jubey to become a magical girl by wishing to have the ability to 'connect' to others without drawing attention. Using this ability, she created the evil nuts and used Yuuri and the Souju sisters to exhaust the Pleiades' soul gems, taking Niko's place when she turned into a witch herself. Learning about Kazumi, Kanna made plans to bring about a new species of humans called "Hyades" which she and Kazumi would be a part of as they are both fake humans. Her connect ability also extends to her magic, allowing her to connect to various things, such as making witches obey her. She ends up using this power to combine several witches into a single being called the "Dawn of Hyades". Category:Characters in the Magica Quartet